The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art. With the development of communication devices and systems, users need a service which allows the user to easily obtain or share desired information at any time. With the recent advent of a smart phone and a tablet PC, an environment which allows the user to obtain and share various kinds of information through a communication system has been already constructed. However, the inventor(s) has experienced that the communication system has a problem of failing to effectively provide real-time information due to system complexity or time delay.
The Device-to-Device (D2D) communication refers to communication technology capable of establishing a direct communication link and transmitting data between devices without using infrastructures such as a base station when the devices are located within a close range from each other.
In this D2D communication, a device finds any other physically neighboring device and establishes a communication session, thus having advantages of solving a traffic overload issue by dispersing traffic concentrated on the base station. Nonetheless, the inventor(s) has experienced that the D2D communication has a problem in having to perform complicated several procedures in which a device supporting a D2D communication module searches for other neighboring devices, sends a query about desired content to all the discovered other devices, receives responses, sends again a request for the content to specific other device identified as having the content, and then receives the content.
Also, the inventor(s) has experienced that the D2D communication technology has another problem in that it may be incapable of supporting a processing method for content—paid content purchased by a device user, content received as a gift from other device user, and the like—which requires authentication.